narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of My Heart: Understanding
Breakfast Aoi was sleeping peacefully and merely turned over to put her arm around Kyuui. This caused Kyuui herself to slowly open her eyes, and raise an arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at Aoi, smiling as she sat up. Kyuui's movement made Aoi wake up with her arms still around Kyuui's waist. "Morning Kyuui." She said sleepily. "Morning, Aoi..." She replied, with a cheery smile. Aoi gave her sister a kiss. "How'd you sleep?" "Very well....yourself?" "Like a log." She replied, yawning slightly. "It's still so hard to tell whether it's morning or not." "Heh..." An innocent and lady-like smile came across Kyuui's face, but it was clear that her intentions were anything but lady-like. "Well...since I don't hear anyone else up...we can stay here for a bit until they do, right?" "Of course." Aoi smiled back. "Now, then..." With that, Kyuui moved in, gently shoving Aoi back down.... ---- Later downstairs, it seemed Ahatake and Ryuka had regained limited movement and were at the table, albeit still bandaged and with crutches. "This stinks..." The Uchiha grumbled, as he slouched against the couch, careful of not too cause himself too much pain. "Not really." Ahatake replied looking at his bandaged hands. "Dude our wives feed us, and do all the work we should be doing." "Yeah?" Ryuka rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, one leg slanting lazily off of the couch. "I'd like to enjoy that while I'm not crippled, thank you very much!" "True, but at least this did something good for Akiko." Ahatake replied. "She get's to be acting Kurokage." Ryuka placed a bandaged hand to his forehead, sighing. "You'd better hope she does a good job, or else when you recover, it'll be on your head." "I'm sure she'll do fine." Ahatake replied. "She's competent. More so than you would be anyway." "Are you kidding me?" The Uchiha muttered. "I was born with an intelligent mind, understanding of the politics and study of my own village. I would be competent enough to run it." "Yea, maybe Konoha, but not my village." Ahatake replied yawning. "Whatever." Ahatake laughed and then Lynterria sat down next to him and began to feed him breakfast. "Ahatake if your going to heal you need to eat." She said, gently feeding him noodles and rice. "'Ey!" Kyashi's good-natured voice came from around the corner. The kitchen's corner, specifically. "How are you feeling, Ryuka?" "Irritated..." "I did the best I could in most areas." Kyashi explained, walking around and sitting down beside Ryuka. "I tried to do so for Ahatake, too, but I'm not sure if it worked... in either case, you should be fine within a few days, or a week at least..." "That's good." Ahatake said swallowing a bite of food. "I'd hate to see the state of my mail by the time I get back. Someone sent me a poison bottle of champagne once." Lukino who was at the table twitched. "What happened to it?" "My assistant drank it." Ahatake replied. "Died after one swallow." Kyashi gasped slightly, putting her fingers to her lips. "Oh dear, did you get a new one?" "Yeah." Ahatake replied. "Now we all have animals drink or eat a small amount of anything sent it." "...." "What?" Ahatake asked. "It was the Elder's idea." An exasperated groan came from the Uchiha, as he turned his head away. "I'm just going to stay out of this conversation now..." Just then, Aoi and Kyuui came downstairs both with very content looks on their faces. "...I guess I was wrong, then..." The silver-haired girl muttered, looking over at the conversational family members. "It was morning..." "Doesn't matter." Aoi replied. "We had fun, right?" "Yep." Aoi and Kyuui sat down next to each other at the table. "What goes on?" Aoi asked. "Oh, nothing." The Uchiha muttered. "Just us lying here pitifully." "You've always been pitiful." The blonde Uchiha responded. "Thank you, granddaughter, for that grateful comment." "Dumbass." Aoi muttered starting to eat. "Where's Aunt Akiko?" Kyashi also turned her gaze towards the two Uchiha sisters. "Oh, her? I'm not exactly sure..." She admitted, turning her attention to both Ahatake and Lynerria. "Do you?" "She's doing Kage business back at Kurogakure." Ahatake replied. "Oh....that would be understandable, since you're incapacitated...." The blonde said, shrugging her shoulders and looking down a bit. "Yeah." Ahatake sighed as he closed his eyes. "Never thought my chakra would backfire on me." Ryuka rolled his eyes. "That's the problem with you, Ahatake." He chided. "Always being reckless and never think about the consequences while doing so." "It's more fun that way." Ahatake replied. "If I hadn't been so reckless I'd be blind now." "Blind? Listen, you..." As the two began to converse heavily once again, Kyuui set the empty plate down on the table, sighing in contentment. "All right.... I think I'm done preparing for the day..." "So what are you gonna do today Kyuui?" Aoi asked. The silver-haired girl sighed again, closing her eyes in thought. "I'm not sure... but spending the day with you would help..." She said softly. Aoi simled back and out her arm around her sister. "Well we can go anywhere you want." "No P.D.A...." A drowsy Ryuka's voice sounded at them. Aoi threw a fork at his eye. STAB! "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" "Ah! Ryuka?!" "Serves him right." Aoi muttered, trying not to laugh at the fork that was sticking out of her grandfather's eye, while Ahatake was laughing histerically Kyuui calmly stood back up, the cheery smile still on her face. "Shall we, my sister?" She asked courteously, even as Ryuka rolled around on the floor in pain. Aoi got up smiling and she held Kyuui's hand. "Anywhere you wanna go." With that, they ran out of the door, shutting it behind them. Final Confession And they were out in the Kuroi Getsuei. "So where do you wanna go?" Aoi asked. "Anywhere... I just wanted some peace and quiet, away from their talking..." Kyuui mused, walking slowly. "Hmmm...wonder where can find a place like that?" Aoi replied. Kyuui looked up, the brilliant moonlight glistening into her pupils. "At this time of day, the moonlight would make any place worth while..." She stated, smiling warmly. "We can always rent a hotel somewhere in Paris." Aoi replied, smiling back. "It would be fun." "But....I supposed this would be a good start...." The younger Uchiha muttered, turning over towards Aoi and clearing her throat. "It can't wait any longer..." "What do you mean?" "Remember when you had saved me from Ahatake's accidental attack?" "Of Course." Aoi replied. "I couldn't just let you get hurt." "Well...." Kyuui raised a hand to her chest, placing it on the spot where her heart would be. "I've considered that. From that action alone, you've proven that you could throw away your cold attitude in order to save me. Aoi....I...." Her words were hesitant, but she held firm. "I...love you!" Aoi's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas. "Really? Really really?" "That's right...." And as if to prove that statement, Kyuui raised her arms out to embrace her sister. "I mean every word." Aoi welcomed the embrace and kissed her sister. "Now I have to be the happiest person on (or off) Earth." "Heh.... you think so? Because I think I'm happier than you right now...." "Really?" Aoi asked. "That makes me feel even better." Kyuui laughed in amusement. "This isn't going to turn into a happy contest, is it?" "It might." Aoi replied. "Don't get us started, then..." Kyuui said humoredly, releasing Aoi. "Now, about that place..." "Yeah, where should we go?" Kyuui pointed over through the forest. "We could spend our time exploring this place. After all, the dimension itself is pretty large...." "We never did explore the whole of this dimension did we?" "Not at all!" "So what are we waiting for?" Aoi asked picking up her sister. "Let's go." "Right!" In a comedic fashion, Kyuui pointed to the sky. "TO THE BATMOBILE!" Aoi laughed and rushed off into the forest with her sister in her arms. "This will be fun." Exploration "...Are we there yet?" "Do we even now where we're heading?" "No!.... Are we there yet now?" "No, Kyuui." "....Now?" Aoi sighed and kissed Kyuui just to shut her up. It had been so for the past five minutes. They hadn't seem very much to be interested in much of the environment around them, aside for some passing wildlife that they stopped to look at. They were now wandering aimlessly, looking for something that could entertain them both. Aoi however was entertained enough just by holding her sister. "I never understood how mom and dad found this place interesting." "Maybe it's because of the fact that's how they gained their powers..." Kyuui suggested, looking around. "You know, the demonic chakra and such..." "True." Aoi replied. "Hope we run into someone to fight though." "Yeah, but who?" "Any Kurosaki that's here." "Ah!" Kyuui's eyes widened. "I forgot about those!" "Yup." Aoi replied as they came across a lake. "Want to go for a swim?" The Uchiha considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "Oh, sure. There ain't no one to spy on us, after all..." "Naked swim?" Aoi asked. "....No, I would prefer not to freeze myself to death." "The water's warm." Aoi replied. "Yeah, when we get in! When we get out, we'll be freezing solid!" "You're no fun Kyuui." Aoi replied sounding disappointed. "Hmph!" "C'mon please." Aoi begged. "No!" Kyuui put her hands on her hips and turned her head away. "I made up my mind, and that's final!" "C'mon." Aoi replied. "I'll make sure there's a roaring fire when we get out." "....Fine." Kyuui relented. "But don't expect me to not complain when we do...." "Yay!" Aoi cried and gave her sister a kiss. "I'll alway's win an argument remember that." She stripped herself down and jumped into the lake. "Come on the water's fine!" Immediately, the silver-haired girl followed suit, tossing her articles of clothing to a safe spot where she could get to them easily. Unlike her sister, who had thrown caution to the wind and jumped in, she slowly walked forward, dipping into the water like the sugar cubes in coffee. At least Aoi hadn't been lying when she had said the water was warm... Sighing, she allowed herself to sink in deeper, with most of her body underwater. Aoi jumped out of the water like a whale and landing back in splashing water towards Kyuui. "Told you it was warm." "AH!" Kyuui yelled out of startlement, raising her arms to shield herself from the splashing liquid. However, it still managed to hit her full-force, soaking her and causing her silver-hair to droop down even more. Dripping wet, she raised her hands to push the heavy strands from her eyes, putting on a mock glare at the older sister. Aoi walked out of the water to stand next to her sister and put her arms around her waist and began to lead her deeper into the water. "C'mon." Due to their position, Kyuui didn't allow herself to move. She could flounder in the water with ease, allowing Aoi to take her further into the water. "Don't go too deep..." She muttered out of warning, placing her hands at Aoi's wrists. "Afraid?" "Of course not!" Kyuui replied, almost indignantly. "There's nothing in this water except you and I." "And fish." Aoi explained as she put her and her sister's heads underwater and they saw many colorful fish swimming down there. The immediate action caused Kyuui to hold her breath, allowing only a small portion of the blue liquid to come into her mouth. Once again, Aoi had told the truth; as if in the ocean, there were many kinds of fish swimming along with them, seemingly ignoring their prescence. Yet at the same time, they seemed to be frightened at the large figures of both her and her sister, keeping a safe distance. Aoi pulled up out of the water and sat moved her arms to float around. "This dimension isn't bare you know." She said as Kyuui pulled her own head up. "There are animals here. How do you think we eat?" Taking in a gasp of air as her head rose back above the surface, she waved her arms around, continuing to flounder like a lazy fish. "I guess you're right about that..." She mused, bending back a bit to rest her upper body on the surface of the water, hands behind her head. Aoi stood up on the surface of the water. "Hey Kyuui, do you think it would be possible to use the Water Prison Jutsu on myself?" "...." Kyuui turned a slightly incredulous look towards Aoi, blinking a few times. "....What?" She managed to mutter, trying to register what the girl had just said. "I figure if I can perform that technique on myself, I could explore the lake without needing to come up for air." "You would suffocate in your own water." "Depends on the strength I use for the technique." Aoi replied sitting cross legged. Immediately, Kyuui turned her head away, a slight glare and a blush on her face. "Jeez, nee-san...." She complained. "Can't you be at least a bit more close-minded about yourself?" "There's no one here 'cept us and the fish." Aoi replied, making herself sink back into the water so she could swim. In an attempt for a comeback, Kyuui retorted, "W-well.... those fish can get pretty nosy..." "Sure they can." Aoi replied swimming over to her floating sister like a mermaid. "That was the best you could come up with?" "Well..." Still in a relaxed pose, Kyuui crossed her legs, maintaining a steady float. "...yes." Aoi laughed and kissed Kyuui. "I think I'm done swimming. What about you?" "Mmmm.... I think I'll hang here for a while...." "Fine then I'll stay in too." She replied, swimming on her back. Eyes widening, she shook her head a bit. "Oh, no! You don't have to stay with me..." She insisted. "I don't wanna drag you down." "You're not." Aoi replied, shaking her head and water flew everywhere. "It's fun. And we have forever anyway." "Hmmm..." Kyuui turned her head away from the droplets of water as they splashed into her face again, but she seemed unphased, a slow grin coming across her face. "Wanna see how far this pond goes down?" "Yeah." Aoi replied, grinning back. "Sounds fun!" With that, the two sisters dived down, deep into the blue abyss... The ENd